Dragonnip
by Karuka Ikashi
Summary: Antonio finds a herb that seems to have an interesting effect on his dragon-turned-human, Lovino. Same verse as Initation, but set further in the future. Written for my Toni's bday. Pretty much PWP.


So here's a short fic I wrote for the "Dramano verse" aka Initiation. It's dedicated to the Toni to my Lovi, who's been my awesome RP partner for a full year now. ^^ I hope you like it, Cel~! XD Lots of love and birthday wishes. I hope this makes your day just a little more awesome!

-Lovi

* * *

><p><strong>Dragonnip<strong>

Lovino lay on Antonio's nest, much like he always did, munching on tomatoes and enjoying the peaceful silence of the night. He was also mostly naked, again nothing unusual on this warm summer night, though he wore the boxers Antonio had encouraged him to put on even during times when there was no one else there. The crew had already had dinner earlier that evening, but afterwards, Antonio had gone to examine the loot his crew had collected from an enemy ship, leaving the dragon alone. Not that Lovino cared. He liked his alone-time. Preferred it, even. Who needed a noisy crew or annoying captain who smothered him with affection and was always so oblivious to everything the dragon wanted? Not him…

It was just then that Antonio opened the door.

"You're late, bastard!" Lovino growled and threw a half-eaten tomato at the captain. "What the hell took you so long?" The Spaniard ducked expertly, used to these kinds of greetings, and then closed the door before turning back to smile at Lovino apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Lovi," he said, "but I was looking through the goods we plundered today and found something very interesting. It was so random and strange that- Are those tomatoes from my stash?"

"Maybe…"

Antonio frowned at the dragon, who didn't look at all sorry as he sunk his teeth into another juicy red fruit. The captain gave an exasperated sigh and dug something out of his pocket. It was a small jar full of dried green leaves and tiny blood red flowers. There was a label on it with a few scrawled letters. Lovino's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at it.

"I can't really read it," Antonio said as he sat on the bed beside his lover, holding the jar up, "but I think it says 'Dragonni-'"

"DON'T JUST OPEN THAT BASTARD!" Lovino shouted, but it was too late. Antonio was already unscrewing the jar. He held it higher when the dragon lunged across his lap, and Lovino collided with his arm, causing the captain to spill the contents all over the smaller man. The dragon went stiff and held his breath, but suddenly, his body relaxed. He rolled over on Antonio's lap, adjusting himself so that he was staring up at the captain with half-lidded eyes.

"Lovi-?" Antonio started, but he was suddenly met with the unexpected sensation of Lovino rubbing his head against his groin. The captain gasped and watched as Lovino continued to rub himself all over his lap where the nip had fallen, breathing it in and making a low growling sound that sounded suspiciously like purring.

"Lovi, are you okay?" the Spaniard asked, but Lovino didn't answer. Instead he rubbed his cheek against Antonio's knees, which the pirate thought was kind of cute until the dragon suddenly sunk his teeth into him. "OW!"

"Mine," Lovino growled, biting him again, this time on the thigh, and licking the spot over the Spaniard's pants. "All mine."

"Auch," Antonio grunted. "Lovi, that hurts…"

The dragon ignored him, but didn't bite again. Instead, he busied himself by rubbing against the area where the plant had dropped, licking some of the leaves and flowers up and chewing on them. Antonio watched, amused, as Lovino rolled over on his lap, pressing against his thighs and even smiling up at the captain slightly.

"Toni," he murmured, wrapping an arm around the pirate's waist, "You…I want to…"

Without finishing his sentence, the dragon suddenly pulled his mate down onto the bed, pushing himself against his middle and then crawling over him. Antonio let go of the jar and flopped down on the bed, a bit surprised as the dragon began to lick up his neck. He chuckled a little at the ticklish feeling as Lovino continued to lap at the sensitive skin. The dragon licked him along his jaw and then just under his ear, causing the pirate to shiver.

"Mm, Lovi…" the pirate breathed, tilting his head up and allowing the dragon to have more access. Lovino licked below his chin, and Antonio lowered it to meet his lover's lips, cupping Lovino's cheek and kissing him deeply. The dragon responded eagerly, pushing his tongue into Antonio's mouth and allowing him to taste the sweet flavor of the herb. It didn't affect the pirate the same way it seemed to be affecting the other, but it was still relaxing. Antonio began to wonder exactly what his dragon was feeling, but wasn't left in doubt too long as Lovino began to grind against him, growling into his mouth with pleasure.

Antonio gasped into the kiss as Lovino straddled him tightly and began to thrust against him. It wasn't unusual for the dragon to hump him when he was aroused, but the captain still hadn't been expecting it. It seemed the nip had incited more than just pure happiness within his partner. Antonio moaned into his mouth and reached up to run his hands through Lovino's hair, taking that strange-looking curl between his fingertips and giving it a tug. The dragon grunted and a smoky taste filled Antonio's mouth. The captain held onto the curl, and, feeling bold, tugged it harder, causing the dragon to groan loudly and start attacking Antonio's clothing. The pirate quickly shrugged off his coat before the dragon could tear it, but it was no easy task with Lovino on top of him. His shirt was not so fortunate. Lovino practically tore it off, eying the bare skin hungrily as it was exposed and then beginning to lick his way down Antonio's chest. He lapped at the tanned skin and sucked around the captain's collarbone as Antonio stroked his haircurl encouragingly. Lovino began to nibble at the skin, moving up towards the captain's shoulder and biting down just where it met the neck. Antonio growled but didn't protest, and Lovino began to suck on the skin hard, intent on marking him.

"Auch, Lovi…Mmm," the captain murmured.

Lovino pushed a knee between Antonio's legs and thrust against him softly as his mouth worked up above. Antonio could feel the hardening member against his thigh through the thin boxers Lovino was wearing, and he shuddered as the dragon's teeth scraped his skin again, leaving the mark bright red. Lovino pulled back to look at his work and satisfied, he licked the spot one more time before going for Antonio's neck. The captain hissed.

"L-Lovi! Not…Nngh…Not there…The crew will see-"

He groaned, knowing he was already too late. The dragon had his teeth clamped down around the skin and was sucking it hard. He didn't bruise it as much as the shoulder, but Antonio knew it would still be obvious by the time the dragon was done with him.

"Let them," Lovino growled, licking the second mark. "They should know who you belong to, dammit."

Antonio frowned even though his skin was still tingling from the sensation. He secretly liked when Lovino was like this, but he also had a reputation to keep. The crew wouldn't have much respect for him if he knew he was constantly getting dominated by his "pet."

"Don't forget who's captain here," he muttered, already trying to think of ways to hide the mark. Maybe if he left his hair down or wore shirts with higher collars…

His train of thought was interrupted by Lovino undoing his pants. The dragon moved off him and began pulling them down along with his underwear, looking impatient. Antonio raised his legs helpfully and kicked off his own boots while Lovino finished undressing him. The pirate repositioned himself so he was fully on the bed and lay there naked, with his legs apart. Lovino was between them again in an instant and began to lap at his captain's cock hungrily, determined to get him fully hard as quickly as possible. Antonio moaned at the attention and bucked towards that warm mouth. Lovino put a hand on his hip and pushed him down, shifting his weight on top of Antonio's thighs before taking his cock into his mouth. The captain moaned, helpless to do anything as his partner pleasured him, feeling that tongue slide up and down his length and slip beneath the foreskin. It was all just so wonderful. _I must feel as good as you do right now, Lovi, _Antonio thought to himself. The pirate gripped his partner's hair and hummed. Lovino sucked on him harder.

"L-Lovi!" Antonio gasped, half in fear, half in pleasure, as the dragon heated up his mouth till it almost burned. Lovino growled and continued his ministrations, the cock in his mouth becoming harder and harder. He pulled at it with his lips and sent vibrations up and down it with low, throaty growls, feeling Antonio tug on his haircurl encouragingly as he worked. After one especially hard jerk from the pirate, Lovino moaned and pulled himself off of his mate's erection with an audible pop. He licked his lips and lapped at the precum that leaked from the tip of Antonio's cock.

"I can't wait anymore, dammit," he said, gripping his captain's hips. "I want you now."

Antonio felt his heart beat faster and went willingly when Lovino rolled him over. The pirate felt the other push him onto his knees and press up behind him, when suddenly-

"NO, LOVI, WAIT!" Antonio shouted and jerked himself away roughly. Lovino growled, not at all happy about being interrupted, but as Antonio reached towards the nightstand, he realized why his mate had done it. In his one-track mind, he had forgotten all about the preparation.

"Before you get too excited," the captain chuckled, handing him the small container of lubricant. Lovino snatched it away and began muttering something about "stupid fragile humans." He slickened one finger and pressed it inside of Antonio as his mate raised his ass up in the air for him readily. The dragon stared at it, wanting so bad to just mount him then and there, but even in this eager state, he knew he'd regret hurting his mate. So instead, he stretched him out as quickly as he knew Antonio could handle and then pulled his fingers out of the pirate, spreading lube over his own cock hastily.

"I'm putting it in now, bastard," he announced before gripping Antonio's cheeks and spreading them wide. Seeing the hole clearly, he positioned himself and suddenly entered him in one swift movement. Antonio cried out at the sensation of being filled, pressing his forehead down against the bed, but soon adjusted to Lovino's slow thrusts, which became faster and deeper as the dragon grew impatient. The pirate moaned loudly beneath him, moving along with his lover's rough thrusts as the entire bed creaked and shook with them. It was then that Lovino hit that special spot within him and made Antonio go crazy with pleasure.

"Ah! Lovi! There! Hit that again!"

Lovino growled and tried to do what his mate asked. When he did, he was rewarded with a loud cry and Antonio's ass clenching tightly around him. The dragon grunted and increased his pace, clawing at his captain's hips and listening to the rhythmic thump of the headboard against the wall.

One more hit to Antonio's prostate and the pirate gave a long moan, suddenly releasing himself all over his own stomach and the top of the bed. Lovino followed not long after, opening his mouth in a moan to match his captain's and letting out a short burst of flame as he came inside his mate's body. Antonio felt the heat over his back and looked over his shoulder to see the dragon panting and shivering with pleasure from his afterglow. Lovino slumped down on top of the pirate, pushing him down into the mattress and waiting a moment before finally pulling out of him.

Antonio's front was wet and sticky, but he didn't care. He could change the sheets later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this…Lovino curled up beside him and wrapped an arm around the pirate possessively, holding him close. Antonio chuckled and ran a hand through the other's hair.

"Should I get some more dragonnip, Lovi? Will it always make you act like that?"

"Stupid," Lovino muttered, licking his mate's cheek sleepily. "There's no such thing as dragonnip, dammit. That was just tea."

With that, he pressed his head against Antonio's shoulder and fell asleep, leaving the other lying next to him, speechless.


End file.
